black veil sonic
by wickiiii
Summary: [Person 1:] In looking at young people involved in the occult, do you see any particular type of dress? [Person 2:] I have personally observed people wearing uh, black fingernails, having their hair painted black, wearing black t-shirts, sometimes they will tattoo themselves


High-school:aka, hell, was wher Sanic spent his dyas nowadaysys. by wat ws unce hes frends he was bulled/ for being diffrent, so he turned to alcohol. His only friend. he even take his Water on the rocks/ and on airplanes. which is legal. he drinks many alcoho be fore shchool, after school and dureng school, its' a hard life but his exgirlfr amy, wouldnt know what, if she hzad knoe, she wouldent have left him. she was a whore she sleep with football and drink and party wurse then sanic. Sanic, who woul NEVer fuck a foot ball or smoke alchol was good for him he self medications with it. In his dark emty world he drank because it comfort/ no other reason. amy was a beach. She was making out with my OC, justin, when sanic walked into his batroom. What the fuck he yell what atre you doing tin my house. It's the best makeout zone says Amy smuyglgy. Sanic hit her. no hitting women is wrong/. because they are the week and the lesser species mammals. sanic cri out of digust with himself. he bad. prison. Whyd you hit me Amy cried backj. Im' sorry its just that im going thro a lot, right now, its hard to explane, sanic murmbled. sanic cri more. sanic begin to hit himself. sanic is bad. not nice. sanic die. Amy say, jeezyikes. Justin my Oc who is a blak spiky hedg hog with big red hot eyes said Don't worry about it amy, we'll always be togethhe. sanic is now angel. god bless america he wispers into amys tender ears. we will be together soon. ThATs my girl friend u are sayeng that shit too you shitwhole, angered Justin. WHen suddenly throughout justins body he feels something magical. was is? he wonders. amy screams. its the gay. the gay is taken Justeen. justin is homosexually aroused! by...Sanic. Sanic likes. Sanics bonder grows. Amy is scared. But justin like it . Sanics ded ghost body begins to enter thru justins dick. he smells the air. its been so long since sanic has smelt the air, even though it smells like urine. sanic IS justins dick. babey... Amy watch in horrer... Justin sayd I'm real sorry Amy but your just my galpal now, andd there snothing i can Do to ficks things between us :/ \\_(uwu)_/ ur the duff. sanic asserts his dominance by urinating on amy. amy cri. amy run. amy can love no more. her only to luvs of her life, r lost. lost in the void that is homochromaticality. Sanics piss is jiucy. ym yum. Amy thinks it's like Campbell chicken broth, rich and bright yell. she cums back. "im sorry. i was wrong. forgive me senpais." she cri more. sensei is generous and forgives. Thank-you very m, saidsAmy, i will return the favor ;) winkwinkwinkwinkwinkwink She begins to do squats sensually. She thrusts her legs, up and down. up and down. squeezing the cranberrrys in the cranberry barrel for her juice. she needs more. she musnt stop. oooo saus Justin suddenely bi-sexal. sanic pees on the bed for comfort.

the next dai at school was awkward, as it is for all us angst emo teens. being emo had becum a full-tIME job for Sanic, his eyeliner had too be smudjed casually but not so casual that it seemed like he wasent comitted to been emo. sanic put on his headphones. black veul brides, his fav. yes. Let me go throw your play list Ipod, smerk Amy, she rested her head on ssanc's shholder and beign to read. Oh wow, she whispe. this is...really good, sanic. these songs...your not like the others. are you. He confesses. "i am a vampire." amy sai "pls make me into vampire". justin becum jealous, justin takes amy to his cult, she no fit in. sanic make amy into vampire. amy give birth to hot vampire child. justin marries child. secks.

Sanic grins as he looks through the picktures of amy giving bitrht to him tjhat he made with Photo Shop. sanics mom smashes the macbook pro. SHE phtooshopped those pictures. she couldnt let them know her true fetish. she hated feet. alsoi she wanted everyone to know sonic was her chilled not ameys...she was poroud of sanics orhginal lyrics:

 _[Person 1:]_ In looking at young people involved in the occult, do you see any particular type of dress?  
 _[Person 2:]_ I have personally observed people wearing uh, black fingernails, having their hair painted black, wearing black t-shirts, sometimes they will tattoo themselves

Alone at last we can sin and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
(Stay right here we can change our plight.  
Storming through this despite what's right.)

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
 _[The lyric video's additional line:]_ Whoa-oh-oh

Lay your heart down, the end's in sight.  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right.  
(Everyday it's still the same dull knife,  
Stab right through and justify your pride.)

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Whoa-oh-oh

And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)

One final fight for this tonight.  
Whoa-oh-oh  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Whoa-oh-oh

And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)

the end


End file.
